


Won't you please stop loving me to death

by screamtobeheard



Series: Love and games that you play [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cal and Ash are two obvilious lil shits, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are they that stupid?”<br/>“Bet you wanted him to stay here, huh? So that he could hear you?” Luke asks<br/>“Would be easier than tell them, that’s for sure,”<br/>“Why don’t you let them hear you, Michael?”</p><p>or where calum and ashton are really obvilious  and there's shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you please stop loving me to death

They had tried to tell the others, well at least Michael, but every time they just wouldn’t listen. Every time he tried to bring it up, Calum and Ashton just seemed too busy to actually pay attention to him. So he just stopped trying. It’s not like what they have is secret, he wouldn’t mind Calum and Ashton knowing but he just wasn’t going to tell them.

“Hey, you seen Luke?” Ashton asks as he enters Michael’s hotel room.  
“No, why?”  He tries to ask casually.  
“He wasn’t in his room last night, went to his room at night and he wasn’t there, Cal hasn’t seen him either,” Ashton explains.  Michael’s face heats up when he knows exactly where Luke was yesterday. With whom. Or rather in whom. He takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to tell Ashton as Calum shouts something.  
“Found him!” he hears from the room next door. Ashton stands up and Michael follows him.

When he enters Luke’s room, he’s completely soaked and only in a towel.  
b “I’m in the shower for ten minutes and you already miss me, stop being so obsessed with me, god,” Luke teases. Then he sees Michael, who’s trying really hard not to look at Luke, and he winks. Michael smiles in return, completely ignoring Ashton and Calum. Maybe if they paid attention then he wouldn’t have to tell them.

Sadly Calum and Ashton are two obvilious s fuckers.  
“Michael, Luke get dressed I want to go buy some new shoes,” Calum says, sounding annoyed.  
“Why do we need to come with you?” Michael asks.  
“Because Ashton thinks we have to spend more time with the band together doing something fun,” Calum says with as much enthusiasm as Michael feels for the plan.  
“You want to go shopping with us, seriously, Ash?” Luke asks with an amused voice.  
“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Lucas,” Ashton says and Luke chuckles.  
“Wait are you two fucking serious about this?” Michael asks.  Luke raises an eyebrow at him.  
“Stop moaning ,Michael,” he says and Michael gives him the look.

Calum and Ashton are seriously obvilious.  
“Okay fine, I’ll go with your stupid shopping trip, just let me take a shower first,” I say.  
“Use mine,” Luke offers. Of course he does. Ashton leaves the room and Michael gets in Luke’s bathroom.  He takes some time staring at himself in the mirror before pulling his pants down and getting naked.  As he waits for the water to get to the right temperature, he hears the bathroom door open.

“Why are you not standing under the water?” Luke asks. Michael snorts as he sees Luke look at him curiously.  
“It’s cold,” he says. Luke raises his eyebrow. He drops the towel, still the only thing he had been wearing and gets in the shower. His arms wrap around Michael’s waist and his body presses against Michael’s back.  
“Want me to warm you up?” he asks quietly in his neck. Michael shivers and turns around with a smile and distances himself from Luke and stands under the warm water.  
“I actually have to shower this time,” he says. Luke shrugs and presses his body against Michael’s once more, this time both of them standing under the hot water.  
“Let me help you then,” Luke whispers before grabbing a shampoo bottle.

“You gonna wash my hair?” Michael asks curiously and Luke pours shampoo in his hands.  
“Maybe,” he says and starts rubbing the shampoo in his hair. Michael eyes him suspiciously. When he rinses out the shampoo and Luke grabs the shower gel he starts to get more than suspicious.  
“You’re up to something,” he mumbles softly and Luke laughs loudly before kissing him carefully on the mount murmuring ‘aren’t I always?’ His hands travel down Michael’s belly and he wraps his hand around his dick gently. Michael makes a small sound and Luke gives him a smile.

“Is Calum still in the room?” Michael whispers, slightly gasping. Luke shrugs.  
“Don’t know, don’t care, just be quiet,” he says and kisses him. Michael pulls him closer, his hands disappearing in Luke’s hair as he groans in his mouth. Luke starts to jerk him off faster now and Michael moans lowly against Luke’s mouth. He can feel the stupid smug grin he has.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this, we need to –ah- hurry up,” Michael gasps out as Luke squeezes harder on purpose. He looks up innocently and grabs Michael’s hand, bringing it to his own dick.  
“But Michael, look what you did,” he says.  Michael wants to laugh and punch him.  
“Fuck off I didn’t do anything,” he says but it turns into a yelp as Luke pushes one finger inside of him. Luke’s smug smile makes Michael actually punch his arm.  
“Not my fault you can’t stay quiet,” he murmurs, adding another finger and thrusting both in and out. Michael makes a noise and bites his lip. They both freeze when they hear Calum’s voice.

“I’ll go to Ashton’s, make sure to be ready on time yeah?” and then they hear a door slamming shut.  
“Are they that stupid?” Michael says with a grin and Luke laughs too before his eyes darken and his fingers start to thrust in faster. He leans closer to Michael.  
“Bet you wanted him to stay here, huh? So that he could hear you?” Luke asks and Michael makes a noise in response.  
“Would be easier than tell them, that’s for sure,” he goes on, his pace not fucking slowing down.  
“Why don’t you let them hear you, Michael?” Luke murmurs, biting his neck. Michael moans loudly and immediately clamps his mouth shut.  
“Stop it,” he groans.

“Stop this?” Luke asks and speeds up his fingers. Michael’s head hits the shower wall as he moans.  
“No, fuck, stop being a dick,” he grits out. He gives Luke a challenging look.  
“And start putting your dick in me,” he finishes.  
 “Yeah? Is that what you want?” Luke asks and kisses his chest and collarbones. Michael nods heavily.  
“Do something for me then, yeah? Moan for me, moan so loud Ashton and Calum can hear you, because you want them to hear you, don’t you? You want them to know what I’m doing to you,” he says. Michael whines and Luke lifts him up, pushing him against the shower wall for support.  
“Is this becoming a thing?” Michael jokes and Luke raises his eyebrow and presses the tip of his dick inside him.  
“Depends, do you want your boyfriend fucking you in the shower to become a thing?” he asks and pushes in further. Michael has a hard time breathing by Luke’s dick itself but when he hears the word boyfriend he thinks he might faint. Fainting during shower sex would be his way to die.

“You good?” Luke asks panting against him and Michael only nods before Luke is thrusting in and out again. Michael digs his nails in Luke’s back and makes a pathetic noise. Luke’s eyes snap open as if he remembers his question before and he smiles.  
“Well, are you gonna moan for me? Let them hear how loud you can me? I’m gonna make you come so hard,” he hisses in his ear and speeds up his movements, hands bruising on Michael’s thighs.  
“Luuuukee,” he moans high and long. Luke kisses his face and neck.  
“That’s it baby, like that,” he sounds out of breath and Michael feels so close already. His thighs are shaking and he grips Luke’s shoulders tighter.  
“So pretty, Mikey,” he mumbles and Michael can’t even form words, just holds onto Luke and closes his eyes.  
“They should see you like this, you look so hot. Cheeks all flushed, your eyes get wide too, when I make you feel good,” Luke went on. Michael moans loudly into his hair.  
“Kiss me,” he urges and Luke is on him in a second. Biting his lip every now and then, making him moan louder.

Luke wraps his hand around his dick and starts jerking him off slow but steady. Michael releases a animalistic noise and Luke grins widely.  
“That’s it Michael, let them hear you, you’re doing great.” Michael can’t even form a witty comeback and lets his eyes flutter close again.  
“Are you close, Mikey?” he asks and Michael nods and gasps out a yes.  
“Want me to make you come? Or should I stop?” he asks, pausing his thrusts, making Michael lose his mind.  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop. Make me come,” he whines and he would have laughed at how he sounds If he weren’t so turned on and close right now.  
“I will,” Luke assures him and speeds up. Michael doesn’t even have control on his sounds anymore and his legs are shaking more and more. He pulls Luke even deeper with his legs around his waist and Luke groans loudly.

“I’m so close,” Luke gasps out suddenly, eyes wide and Michael briefly wonders if he won this time. That thought is fast forgotten when Luke starts jerking him off fast.  
“Ohmygod,” he gasps before coming all over his stomach. Luke pulls out and Michael wastes no time and wraps his hand around him. Luke moans long and low before coming.  They stay in the shower panting for a bit before actually getting clean this time in the shower.

“Do you think they heard that?” Michael asks when he puts on clothes. Luke gives him a smile.  
“Probably, they’d be really dumb if they didn’t get the hint by now,” Luke says with a grin. Michael smiles and they make their way towards Ashton’s room.  
“Thank god, you two are here, we’ve been waiting for ages. What took you so long anyway? Did you dye Michael’s hair or something?” Calum complains. Luke gives Michael his ‘are you kidding me’ look and Michael just sighs. They truly were stupid.  
“Let’s just go, we’re here now, yeah?” he says and Ashton jumps up.  
“Excellent idea, come on, Cal,” he says. Luke walks over to Michael and throws his arm around his neck.  
“Are they serious?” Michael asks and Luke shrugs.  
“They take ‘no homo’ either way too serious or are deaf, blind and obvious.”


End file.
